Words Unspoken!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Full summary inside. Hope this makes up for my absense. R&R. COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT!


Words Unspoken!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: As I've posted in several of my other stories, all my in-progress stories are put on hold for the time being. (At least until I can get home, go on my computer, and redirect all the chapters from the stories from there onto my flash drive) To make it up to all you fans who are waiting for me to continue Here With You, I've decided to post a one-shot. Again, the in-progress stories will probably not continue until the middle of November.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Summary – It hides in the shadows, lurking around, waiting and watching for the precise moment to strike. What's its name? We're all familiar with it. It's called Fear. **

**Max's POV**

Is this what it feels like to truly be scared? To not know what'll happen to you in the next three seconds? To hide in fear of the unknown, expecting something to happen?

"Max! Move!" Fang shouts at me from overhead and I immediately heed his warning.

An Eraser does a face plant where, moments before, I had been suspended in air. I look around, horror on my face as I see Angel plummet into the ground and lie still, then Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge. I glance up above me, just in time to see Fang's head turn to the side with a loud snap that I could've heard even without my hearing.

"FANG!" I scream, before something heavily lands on the back of my head.

At that point, I pass out, Fang's broken body nearly three feet away from me and way beyond reaching distance.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

**I hate to say I told you so, but-.**

_Then don't._

**Now, Maximum, that's no way to speak to a friend. **

_Some friend. You could've told me this was going to happen!_

**I did, Max. You just chose not to listen.**

_The Flock! Is the Flock okay?_

**Easy, you've been hurt pretty bad. The flock's fine. They're all worried about you.**

_Me? Why?_

**Well, for one thing, you haven't woken up yet.**

_Smart aleck._

"Max? Max, can you hear me?"

Angel, thank god you're okay.

"Max, are you okay?"

Stupid question, Iggy.

"Max, please wake up."

I'm trying, Gazzy.

"Max, Fang needs you, please wake up so you can help him. He's bad off."

Nudge, what are you – oh, no. Fang! It's all coming back to me, the fight, our defeat, Fang's broken body. Body?

My eyes snap open and I sit up quickly. The Flock's all around me, asking me if I'm okay and patting me on the back, but my eyes are transfixed on one thing and one thing only.

"Fang," I whisper, crawling on all fours to get to my best friend. I turn to Angel, who shakes her head, sadly. I can see the tears forming in her eyes, or are those my tears blurring my vision? My hands gently brush along Fang's hairline and I caress his cheek as my tears fall onto his pale face.

"Fang, come on this isn't funny," I say and, wouldn't you know it, it starts to rain.

The droplets soak through my clothes and cause me to shiver as they touch my skin. I collapse onto Fang, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

**Fang's POV**

I can hear the rain around me and groan slightly in the back of my throat as I feel pain course throughout my whole body. Something's pressing on my chest and I hear cries of sorrow.

Max?

I open my eyes to see her lying on top of me, her shoulders shaking in what I can only guess to be sobs. I try, successfully, to move my hand and gently placed it on her head, feeling the dampness of the rain.

"Max?" I whisper out loud.

I watch her jerk her head up and gasp at the sound of my voice. Suddenly, I'm being choked by the whole Flock as they each wrap me in a tight embrace. I should've stayed asleep.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Oh. My. God.

Fang's alive! I watch with relief and love as my Flock embraces one another (more Fang than anything) and I smile. Then, arms wrap around me and I shudder in surprise as I recognize it as Fang. I sigh contentedly and bury my face in his shoulder, allowing my tears to stain his already very wet shirt.

"Max," he whispers and I look up at him, expectantly.

Lips crash against mine and my eyes widen in astonishment. Fang's kissing me! I lean gently into the wonderful feeling of warmth and safety as the kiss gradually intensifies. My arms snake around his neck and press him firmly to me.

**Max, I-.**

_Not now. Can't you see I'm busy?_

We pull away slowly and I open my eyes. He's right there, right in front of me, smiling like I've never seen him smile before. (Wait, I've never seen him smile)

"I-I was so afraid you'd been-"

I'm cut off by yet another kiss, but I don't mind. This time, as we pull away, our foreheads stay together.

"I'm not going anywhere, Max," he whispers, wiping away the tears that had started to fall down my cheeks with his thumb. "We'll face everything that's left together. I promise."

My arms once again go around his neck, but much faster this time as I capture his lips against mine. There's nothing to fear, as long as Fang's with me.

**A/N: Yeah, this is something that I thought of spur-of-the-moment. Hope you all liked it. R&R.**


End file.
